


Where Life Takes Us

by CatherineParker



Series: The Darkness inside [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'No, there are rules that even she, in her desolate state of mind, won't break. Whenever possible, Cara avoids Denna's presence. There are many places to attend to the devotions, Cara knows them all. When one is just determined enough, it's easy to avoid a single person in the temple. It's a large place, and yet, far too small.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Life Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

Two weeks have passed and Cara hasn't seen Mistress Denna since the day the other Mord'Sith has taken her to her chambers and to her bed. It's common knowledge that Denna and a few of the other sisters have been sent on an assignment, but Cara knew they were expected to return already days ago. Not that she has taken note of that and she isn't unsettled in the slightest way. She is Mord'Sith, she feels nothing. Especially not for Denna. Nothing.

When she is going to repeat it over and over again to herself just long enough, someday it will ring true, she relies heavily on that. She does not care any more for Denna now, than the day Cara had seen her fleetingly for the first time. Denna is just one - of many - older sisters she needs to acknowledge and show respect for; yet her thoughts wander back to the platinum blonde Mord'Sith after their encounter more often than she cares to admit, even when it's only to herself. Not even to Dahlia she has spoken a word. Especially not to Dahlia. She hasn't said anything to anyone. Dahlia wouldn't understand.

The lack of Denna's presence makes her feeling restless and yet relieved at the same time. Relieved because she doesn't need to see Denna or gets involved with her in any way. Restless because she doesn't get to see Denna or gets involved with her in any way. It's just fueling the anger to rise within her, she hates that her thoughts have so much control over her. Or more that Denna unconsciously takes control over her even while being away. She hates her. She misses her. She wants her to be gone forever. She wants her very, very close.

~~~

It's been two more agonizing days, before Denna and the rest of her group return from their mission. Successfully at last, but not without losses. Cara has heard the others mumble and whisper about it, not that she would ever ask. No, there are rules that even she, in her desolate state of mind, won't break. Whenever possible, Cara avoids Denna's presence. There are many places to attend to the devotions, Cara knows them all. When one is just determined enough, it's easy to avoid a single person in the temple. It's a large place and yet, far too small.

The last warm light of the day floods through the windows into the bare corridor, announcing the inevitably beginning of the end of another day, as Denna and Constance make their way through the temple. "How long did it take you to find them?" Constance asks her, looking briefly at her sister, before her eyes fall back to the path in front of her.

"Nearly six days," Denna face is a mirror of her thoughts, that carry her and everyone who is happen to watch back to her journey as her expression turns gloomy, "they had a Confessor with them, but in the end, even she was not able to save them from their fate." A small, reluctant sigh escapes her lips then before she continues, "it's just a pity that this abomination touched Lyka, before she met the Keeper and Lyka had to die such a pitiful death unworthy of a Mord'Sith."

For a long moment Constance just looks at her thoughtfully, before she finally speaks, "she was promising."

Denna nods slightly, "Indeed. Promising she was."

The sound of cracking wood brings both Mord'Sith back from their oppressing train of thought, as ahead of them the heavy doors swing wide open.

Cara steps into the hallway, her boots making a scratching sound on the stony floor as she comes to a prompt halt, then as soon as her eyes spot Denna and Constance walking towards her, all she wants is to turn on her heel and walk back where she had come from, even when it means she has to spend much more time to reach the dinning hall.

She knows however, it's already too late for that, then Denna as well as Constance have seen her and both would instantly suspect why Cara would choose the other way. It would be an unacceptable gesture to turn her back on her older sisters and make the situation even more awkward than it already is – at least it is in Cara's mind, which is providing her happily with extreme vivid memories of the time she spend so intimately alone with Denna. The time when Denna made Cara hers - she still wears the marks of Denna's claim on her skin and probably will forever. Alone the sight of Denna lets her thoughts run astray and leaves nothing but chaos in her mind. She feels sick. She wants the feeling so badly to pass. What must she do that everything goes back to normal? But aren't the things one is wishing for the most, the ones hardest to achieve? Obviously, then however hard she tries, nothing is changing - or getting better. In the slightest.

Bracing herself, Cara forces a mask of calmness on her face, it's a calmness she isn't feeling at all, but she starts walking anyway. The only thing she can do is hope that neither Constance nor Denna will catch up on her uneasiness and neither of them has takes notice of the moment of hesitation in her step. Coming closer she gives both of the older sisters a curt nod in greeting as she passes by and is immediately on her way further down the corridor, feeling her feet moving forwards faster with each step that's increasing the distance between them.

The next door is almost in touching distance, when she hears Denna's clear voice calling after her, resonating off the walls of the hallway, "Sister Cara." Denna's voice is sharp like a blade and Cara feels herself turn even before she makes a conscious decision to act on Denna's calling.

"Yes, Mistress?" Cara forces her voice to sound casual, not to quiver, and not to sound as sharp as Denna's. And yes, she calls her Mistress without second thought. The appellation comes naturally to her tongue, then this is Denna. She is not some girl who is eager to please like Dahlia or Garen, no this is Mistress Denna who would snap your neck in a heartbeat, if your tone does not please her. 

"Where are you going?" Cara sees the surprised sideway glance Constance is shooting Denna, but the platinum blonde doesn't even notice or just chooses to ignore her sister completely. Her eyes are trained on Cara, boring into her, her stand rigid.

"To the dining hall, Mistress." Cara hears herself say, not daring to break Denna's gaze. "The bell has rung. Twice."

Denna regards her silently a moment longer before she says, "I heard."

And then there is silence. Denna doesn't say anything more, just stars at her, her expression blank and void of emotion. Cara casts a glance to Constance, who is standing next to the platinum blonde Mord'Sith, and it seems that she is just as confused as she herself is. For a moment Cara wonders, if they're talking about the dining hall after all or anything else and Cara just does not get it. The inside of her gloves begin to feel clammy and a cold trickle of sweat starts to run down back as the silence between them gets unbearable loud. It seems like Denna is waiting for something. But for what? Something Cara might say or do? Cara is at a loss, her teeth grind together and the silence stretches on.

"You should hurry now," Denna says airily at last, "before you're even more late than you already are."

With that Denna turns on her heel and walks down the corridor, dismissing her without another glance. It's only when the door behind Denna and Constance shuts with a click, that Cara snaps out of her haze and stops wondering what this was really about.

~~~

The dining hall is one of the largest places in the temple. As soon as Cara steps through the door the volume change from suffocating silence in the hallways to a brisk buzzing of voices is almost overwhelming.

More often than not, Cara enjoys the time she spends here. Sometimes not so much. Even when she is not as conversational as others, it still means a refreshing change to the quiet and devoted life of daily duty. And the food has been exquisite, at last after the disposal of the last cook.

Cara spots Dahlia, already waiting at their usual table at the far end of the hall. Her own seat is the last not occupied - it's the one Dahlia always keeps free for her. Not that anyone would dare to take her seat. Okay, one of her younger sisters once tried, but only just this once. Cara makes her way to their table and sits down on the chair Dahlia pushes back for her. The vegetable soup looks fresh and delicious, but Cara can't seem to overcome her sudden lack of appetite.

Some time later, Cara spots Denna as soon as the older Mord'Sith enters the hall. Her platinum blonde hair striking out like a glistening star in the dark night sky. Denna makes her way through the rows, heading for a table across the hall, where Constance and a few of the older sisters already sit and eat. Denna's face lits up briefly, a small smile curling at her lips when she greets her sisters. Cara feels memorized by it, having only rarely seen Denna showing emotions, other than anger or rage. But if she is honest with herself, she hasn't really looked out for it, prior to their encounter. But it seems it's all she is doing in last weeks. She is trying – oh the Creator knows how hard she is trying to put an end to it, but her mind with the traitorous thoughts has teamed up with the Keeper to punish her for crimes she still has to commit. Nothing she has done in the past comes close for her to be accountable that she'd deserve this kind punishment. There was even a time when she loathed Denna – and she still does, but it seems that Denna has pierced her claws so deep in Cara's flesh that she is now unable to pull them out entirely.

Beside her, Dahlia is talking to a dark-haired Mord'Sith, Cara has seen on a few occasions, mostly only during the meals. Cara is internally glad, that Dahlia doesn't try for Cara to take part in the conversation today. Cara thinks there might be still hope for Dahlia after all.

After some time, however, when Cara hasn't touched her soup, only playing absently with the wooden spoon, Dahlia notices Cara's distraction. Following Cara's fixated gaze to the other table, Dahlia tries to make out what has drawn her sisters undivided attention. Dahlia knows there is no point in asking Cara anyway. Cara keeps her thoughts more often than not to herself and only rarely shares her musings about others. Dahlia is always more than excited to share hers and most curious about other opinions. And that is precisely the reason, that it's even more tempting for Dahlia to find out. Of course she knows all of the older sisters who are sitting on the table she is spying on, but so does Cara. It makes no sense to her what - or more who - could attract Cara's attention and more so why. Dahlia lets her gaze guardedly shift between the table at the far end and Cara's face. Only as she is about to let the matter drop, a certain platinum blonde on the other table is laughing and Cara shifts ever so slightly on her seat. Interesting. Dahlia takes note of her sisters reaction, but is by no means willing to make an educated guess without any further confirmation.

Dahlia watches Cara curiously out of the corners of her eyes, as she addresses Garen, sitting on the chair directly opposite of her, "Have you heard that Mistress Denna brought herself a pet from her little adventure last week?" Dahlia asks with feigned innocence. "Yeah, I heard about that," Garen whispers conspiratorially, shooting a quick glance back over her shoulder while she speaks, to where the Mord’Sith in question is eating and attentively listening to her sisters conversation. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Dahlia notices Cara's fingers clutching the spoon in her left hand, knuckles turning white under the building pressure.

"She is spending almost her whole time in the dungeons these days, training him. Somebody told me, she will have him broken till end of the week and that he's barely able to stand by himself anymore." Garen tells, pleased to share her knowledge with someone who seems interested. Dahlia leans slightly over the table, making sure that they aren't overheard by the neighborly tables. Getting caught, gossiping about others leads only to one outcome - punishment delivered over the blood pit. And as far as it goes for Dahlia she is eager to prevent that from happening again for a while and therefore keeps her voice quiet, even when Cara has told her many times in the past, that it would be far more easy, if Dahlia kept her mouth shut from the start. (Dahlia only chuckles then and remarks, that Cara just didn't know what fun is.)

"She had him stand on a pole all night long and told him, if he is to fall down; she will cut off a finger or toe" Dahlia's grin widens, "– or both."

Garen’s eyes slightly bulge. "Impressive," the dark-haired Mord'Sith breathes. "I didn't know that she is that wicked." Dahlia smirks and shots a side glance to Cara, who is still grasping the spoon with murderous intent.

Oh no, Cara thinks, when she can't do anything but hear every word of Dahlia's and Garen's conversation. Both of them doesn't know the first thing about Denna. Cara cracks a smile, no they do not know what delicious little sounds Denna makes when Cara's lips closed around the blonde's clit, how tightly Cara's fingers had been squeezed when she had thrusted deep inside Wet folds or how Her Mistress would moan when Cara had sucked a hard nipple into her mouth and teased it relentlessly with her tongue. No, they don't know anything about Denna, not as Cara does.

Dahlia, oblivious to Cara's thoughts, motions for Garen to lean closer over the table, indicating the secrecy of her following statement. Dahlia keeps her voice low as she speaks, but makes sure that each single word will reach Cara ears. "I even heard Denna choose the one to be her mate," Dahlia drags out the last word, letting it sound inappropriately obscene.

At the sound of breaking wood Dahlia and Garen turn at the sound. The spoon in Cara’s hand now snapped in half. She can only stare at it in something close to wonderment.

"Cara?" Dahlia asks, "what's the matter?" Cara feels the growl rising in her throat, but forces it back down. "Nothing," comes her hissed reply, sounding sharper than she has originally intended, "I'm just not hungry today." Forcing the pretense of indifference in her voice and features, she stands from her place and pushes her chair backwards.

Dahlia is looking up to her, concern flashing in her eyes for a second, wondering if she has overstepped a line without knowing it or if Cara simply isn't hungry and just in a weird mood. Like so often in the past weeks.

Whatever it is, that makes Cara retreat; Dahlia has no opportunity to find out. Cara's reaction to their conversation over dinner makes her suspicious though. Cara hasn't told her anything about an encounter with Denna or even a hint of something that might lead to such a reaction. She and Cara are close, they were since childhood. They shared almost everything with each other, especially Dahlia when something disturbs her. Cara is closed off with her feelings, Dahlia knows that, but she had believed that Cara would come to her when she had experienced something that caused such a strange reaction. Dahlia could not put a finger on it. Had Denna caught Cara doing something she shouldn't have? Had she not done something, she should have done and is now punished by the older Mord'Sith for it? And if so, why hadn't Cara told her about it? But then, Dahlia really shouldn't be surprised.

~~~

Cara's back is pressed against the wall. The corridor is one less frequently used by the others. Dahlia is kneeling to her feet, tongue buried deep between her folds. Cara loves the thrill; it is unlikely that anyone will run into them, but still the possibility excites her to no end. There would be punishment, for both of them. But she really needs to get Denna out of her head and with the way Dahlia's tongue swirls and teases her swollen clit in a circling motion, she is sure to accomplish that. Cara is already close, breathing hard, trying to suppress her quiet moans of pleasure, that echo far too loudly in the empty hallways.

Dahlia's hands are on her hips, shoving her back roughly against the wall, forestalling the fanatic thrusts of her hips against the brunette's mouth. Ever so often Dahlia tries to dominate her, especially in situations like this, but Cara has reached a point in her life, where she'll be dominated from no one - at least no one like Dahlia. Without doubt, Dahlia is special to her, they were broken and trained together, but she is stronger than Dahlia will ever be. She wants to get on the top, regardless of what it costs, and it's only a matter of time when she finally will be there.

As the faint sound of clacking boots on the stone floor reaches her ears, Cara's muscles tense for a brief moment. It could be just a sister who is passing by in one of the adjoining corridors and Dahlia hasn't noticed yet, then she is still working hard on Cara's clit, sucking it into her warm, wet mouth. And she is to far gone already to stop now, not when Dahlia's skilled tongue is driving her insane and her orgasm is already building up steady and strong . Cara's head falls back to rest against the wall, eyes closing at the overwhelming sensation the brunette is causing between her legs; in the distance the sound of footsteps is retreating and Cara stifles a low moan.

Breathing hard, Cara opens her eyes after a moment and the shaky intake of breath gets struck in her throat violently as she takes in the sparkling, icy blue eyes staring back at her.


End file.
